sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Sherdil
| budget = | gross = }} Sherdil is a 2019 Pakistani action film produced by NK Pictures. It is written and produced by Nomaan Khan, directed by Azfar Jafri, and stars Mikaal Zulfiqar, Hassan Niazi, Armeena Rana Khan and Sabeeka Imam. The film revolves around Pakistan Air Force. Plot The film opens during the 1965, where two Pakistani F-86 Sabre fighters are doing a CAP (Combat Air Patrol). Squadron Leader Sikandar and his wingman spots Indian Folland Gnat fighters flying in Pakistani airspace. The PAF (Pakistan Air Force) planes engage the IAF (Indian Air Force) fighters. Sikandar tries to shoot down the final Gnat with his guns but can't as they become jammed. Rather than see his wingman shot down, Sikandar heroically crashes his plane. The film jumps to present day showing a young man, Haris Mustafa (Mikaal Zulfiqar) who is the grandson of Sikandar Mustafa, and his best friend Fawad both dreaming of becoming fighter pilots. Haris's parents are disapproving of his career choice, especially his father who is a wealthy businessman. However Haris's grandmother, widow of Sikander, is supportive of his ambitions. When Haris is accepted into the PAF academy, his father disowns him. Haris, Fawad and two of their new found friends Harijeet, a Pakistani Sikh and Irfan, a goofy character who endures a lot of ridicule from his instructors & seniors. All undergo hard, tough and sometimes comedic time during their training at the academy. During this time Haris meets and falls in love with Sabrina (Armeena Khan) and tries to pursue her amidst obstacles such as Fawad. Eventually Sabrina warms up to Haris. Fawad, finds that Airforce is not his cup of tea. Haris and Irfan graduate and are selected as fighter pilots while Harjeet becomes an Air Traffic Control officer. Flight Lieutenant Haris, asks for Sabrina's hand in marriage, and although she loves him tells him that she cannot bear the thought of marrying someone whose life would be in danger constantly. Interval comes with the scenes of Haris in a desperate Dogfight situation and grandmother on death bed. Haris is further devastated with odds and pressures from family as he was not home for her final days due to his duties. Though Haris survives with his plane and was successful in the encounter his superiors and disappointed with him in almost losing his plane and life. They are very reluctant to send him to the International Flight School in the UAE where they various air forces around the world are present. At the flight school he encounters Flight Lieutenant Arun Veerani, a Mirage 2000 fighter pilot. Haris and Arun are initially very hostile to each other but are then forced to work together when they are disciplined. Arun falls in love with Sarah Francis while Haris encounters Sabrina. They all undergo experiences and misadventures with certain gangsters in Dubai which help all of them becoming more friendly with each other and end up saving each other's lives. Haris wins the international flight school competition for Pakistan and he and Arun depart on friendly terms. Haris returns and proposes Sabrina. She agrees to marry him, but only if he remains with the PAF, as she realizes that she cannot let him give up his dream and passion for serving his country. Harris and Sabrina get married in a joyous festival with all their friends present. As they are planning their honeymoon their happiness is cut short when political tensions once again arise between India and Pakistan, with the Indian armed forces threatening to perform surgical strikes along the Pakistan-controlled Kashmir area. Sabrina is horrified at the risk Harris's life is in, but he states that he must do what is required of him, to which she then gives him her full support. Harris and Irfan are sent on a CAP when all of a sudden they encounter 2 Indian Mirage-2000's again. As they go after them a missile locks onto Harris's plane and he tries to evade it and does so successfully. Another missile is fired at Harris and they realize there are two more Mirage aircraft behind them, meaning they are outnumbered four to two. After pulling a previously practiced maneuver him and Irfan evade the missile and cause it to hit one of the Mirages they were pursuing. Irfan then goes after the second mirage while Harris performs a steep climb to lead the other two mirages away. When they reach a very high altitude, Harris is able to get behind one of the Mirages and shoot at it with his guns and causing enough damage for it to break off and fly home. Harris then comes face to face with the remaining Mirage who he realizes is being flown by Arun. Now forced to fight with each other, Harris and Arun engage in a dogfight with Harris ending up in the dominant position. Harris then hesitates about shooting Arun down due to their friendship, and then hears a distress call from his wingman Irfan who is now being shot at by the Mirage he was pursuing. Harris spares Arun and tells him to leave the area and flies towards Irfan but is too late. The Mirage shoots down Irfan's JF-17 with guns to which Harris then angrily shoots down the Mirage with guns as well. However Harris is locked on by Arun again who tell him that this decision is "out of his hands" and upto his superiors and tries to shoot Harris down with a missile. Harris performs a steep climb and Arun follows and is about to shoot down Harris but loses him in the heavy clouds. Harris then comes up behind him, says "Sorry my friend" and shoots Arun's plane down with a missile. Due to the low-fuel and damage sustained, Harris has to make an emergency landing but does so successfully. Then he is greeted by with a hero's welcome by all the PAF ground personnel and his superiors, and he is then elated to see Irfan as well who survived being shot down and embraces him. He is at last greeted by his now wife Sabrina, and to his surprise his father, who has finally accepted his profession and is proud of the way his son defended his country. Cast * Mikaal Zulfiqar * Hassan Niazi * Armeena Rana Khan * Samina Ahmad * Sabeeka Imam * Laila Zuberi * Ibrahim Alavi Release The film was released on 22 March, 2019. Reception Box office Sherdil collected around 1.15 crore on the first day, adding 1.7 crore and 1.3 lacs on Saturday and Sunday, respectively, reaching up to 4.15 crore by the end of opening weekend. After 17 days it collected 9.50 crores.Zaryan Khawar (9 April 2019), "Box Office: ‘Captain Marvel’ brings in some respite to our rather empty cinemas", Galaxy Lollywood. Retrieved 11 April 2019. , the film has collected a total of 12.61 crores. See also * Sher Dil (Pakistani film) * List of Pakistani films of 2019 Reference External links * Category:2019 films Category:Pakistani films Category:Lollywood films Category:Pakistani action films Category:Pakistani war films Category:Urdu-language films Category:Military of Pakistan in films Category:India–Pakistan relations in popular culture Category:Indian Air Force in films Category:2019 Pakistani films Category:ARY Films